Aki Hinata
is the mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata. Character Aki Hinata was called a Dynamite Woman (see Aki Hinata: Dynamite Woman de arimasu). She is very skilled and athletic, similar to her daughter; however she resembles her son more closely in her appearance and warm personality. There is not a lot of information about Hinata except that she works at a manga company, she rides a motorcycle, and she keeps her age a secret. She loves sticky things and dislikes animals. The fact that she dislikes them made Fuyuki not want to keep Keroro in the 1|A}}|first episode since she would probably kill it. Suprisingly, she loved Keroro, since he was the perfect character for a new manga/anime. She probably likes animals which are sticky and are usually found gross/scary, like frogs and snails. She doesn't appears to be at home much, and that's why she lacks screen time. In the most of her episodes she appears/turns into a younger version of herself. When she first met Kururu, whom she heard of from Keroro and was thrilled to meet him, he fired his If I could do my live over gun at her, which turned her into the same age as Natsumi. She looked very much like Fuyuki, with all the consequences. In 73}}|episode 73, time went back thanks to another of Kururu's guns, and Fuyuki meets her as a 'his age girl' - Aki approximately 20 years ago. She appears with two pigtails and looks very much like Natsumi. Kururu also calls her cute-looking. In episode 219, she appears as a five year old, due to Kururu's gun again. * Aki seems to be one of the few characters who likes Kururu and who he likes back. * He saved her various times and seems to be concerned when something happens to her, which he normally isn't. * Aki is much more nicer with Keroro than Natsumi is with him. Natsumi is sometimes jealous of Keroro since her mother likes him that much. * The identity of Natsumi and Fuyuki's father is still unknown. But both in the manga and anime, he is named once, like in the sentence: 'I used to go there with dad'. Nothing else is known about him. Appearance She is usually seen wearing black shirt and white pants. When she drives, she additionally wears a red biker jacket and biker gloves. At home when she comes back from work, she takes off her jacket and gloves and starts to cook or relaxes. When it's one of her rare day-offs, she usually relaxes and talks to Keroro. She wears a green t-shirt and light purple shorts. In the beach, she wears tight and skimpy clothes: a dark-gray tank top, a small sky blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and tied up that you can see her belly, and a small skirt with a small belt. * Height - 172 cm * Weight - 60 kg Work Aki works as a manga editor at a manga company which publishes the Shonen Kurō (Shonen Alpha in the anime). Relationships * Natsumi Hinata - daughter * Fuyuki Hinata - son * Liked by Kururu Category:Characters